Inkagames English Wiki:Helping Portal
Welcome to ! The Helping Portal is where this wiki helps new users, how to edit stuff. To see the most recent discussions, click the ' ' tab above. You can find out more general information about the wiki on the About page. New to wikis? * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the [http://inkagames-english.wikia.com/wiki/Inkagames_English_Wiki:Rules_and_Policies Rules]' '''first. * If you don't have an account yet, you can registrate in, but if you are already have an account, just sign in and we welcome you to the Wiki! * You also may want to read how to start a Wiki, with other informations. How to help out * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various 'stub' articles by adding content. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new users and edits use ' . * You can find a list of useful templates on '''Category:Templates, some of which are documented on :Templates. * You can also help with checking out, if there are any pages without [http://inkagames-english.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/uncategorizedpages categories], images, links or [http://inkagames-english.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights/pageswithoutinfobox infobox]. * There is also a page, where you can look for any kind of help, meaning how to fix stuff up, lots of tips, tools and other things. New pages Click to make a new page and expanding more. The Wiki will be greatfull for what you do! What you may do: * You can make characters that are from directly of Inkagames' games. * You can make games that are from directly of Inkagames' games. * You can make items that are from directly of Inkagames' games. * You can make buildings/houses that are from directly of Inkagames' games. What you may not do: * You can't make your own characters, if they are fan based or from your imaginations. * You can't make your own games, if they are fan based or from your imaginations. * You can't make your own items, if they are fan based or from your imaginations. * You can't make your own games, if they are fan based or from your imaginations. But if you have your own image about your fan based game that is from Inkagames, you can join Saw Game Fannon and make your dream Saw Game. What is in a page? To go from the start, you have two sides that you can chanel from each one, just by clicking. They are named: Visiual and Sorce mode (are on the top, on the right side next to Summary). * Visual - is the very simple mode that everyone can edit in and the tools are all around and easy to find. * Source - is the mode which is more for codes. Admins have this, so they can make boxes appear, polls, imagemaps, and other things appear also. On the left side, there are several tools which are: * Back space arrow - it can delete the word or the word you did, if you find it incorectly (if you press the Edit button only) * Paragraph - or also called the Headings, shows you various headings that you could add to a page, as a starter or to make sub-headings. * Bold and Italic - these two in the page are B''' and I. If you want your words to make bolder or italicer, use these. * Linking - it is like a pin button. When you click it you can add the link you copied and paste inside. * Bullet and number list - if you want to have something seperate or only want to add numbers to count, use them. * Increase/Decrease Indent - if you want your words (or bullets) go more left (inside) to the page, just click it and it will work. * Align Left, Center, Right - if you want your words to be seen left/in the center/right, click one of them. * (If you click More +): * Underline - it is signed with the word U, so if you want your word to be underlined. * Strikethrough - if you have a word or date of something, you can still leave it and strikethrough it. * Signature - it is the best, so other users know who last edited the page. You can put it on the bottom of the page or in the Summary. On the right side, there are several tools which are: * Preview - you can preview your work through the eyes of Desktop or Mobile. You can also click, '''Show changes and it will show you what you have changed. * Add Feautures and Media - Here you can add photos, galleries, slideshow, slider, video, table and infobox. You can add as many as you like. * Categories - in the Add category... you can write any exsisting categories or if you think that there isn't a category listed, but think is important you can add it yourself. Just be carefull with words. * Templates - you can use Other templates or List of used templates, so you can add an infobox or any kind of box. When you are finished with all of your work, don't forget to click Publish, so your work will be saved. You can also look at the link here, to find out more about the info that is written. Adding images Click to add a new image. If you have a lot of images to upload, you can also try to upload multiple images at the same time. More pictures, mean more colorful designs. Adding videos Click to add a new video. Videos are a great combination with articles, especially if they have lots of informations. And everytime you add a video to an article or a page or a blog, write: The video bellongs to and write/link the persons link. Making a blog Click to make a new blog. You can write about anything you like, it can be of: * ideas of the characters that might be in a (upcoming)game, * theories about a game, * reviews and or your oppinon to games or Wiki, * what is in your mind - something bothering you, what do you mostly like on the Wiki, what could be more better to the Wiki, etc., * or just to say hy, or an encouraging speech Want to discuss stuff? * If you want to discuss anything specific to or of an article, you can use blog post or write on your message wall for what you have in mind. * If you do not know which users are active, you can look at the [http://inkagames-english.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers list of users]. Things to do list ; Useful activities * Help expand some article stubs. * Create links to some ' '. * Write a new article that's on ' '! * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Create some links on ' '. * Create characters from games. * If you know any game series, put them in the page Series. * Buildings, Items and Maps also need to be created. * Contest page; where there would be written what kind of contest the Inka Team made for their fans. * Adding and finding out who the Inka Team's names are and their info. * Expanding all of the pages. ; Other useful special pages * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community